


"Didn’t I tell you she was off limits?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Best Friends, Best friend Jax, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're best friends with Jax and you move back to Charming. You catch Tig's attention and Jax gets super protective over you."





	"Didn’t I tell you she was off limits?”

“I’m so happy you’re back darlin’.” 

You smiled and pushed your shoulder into his playfully. 

“Happy to be back Teller.”

Jax smiled and raised his beer bottle up and towards you, clinking it against yours. 

“You sticking around for sure?” 

After taking a sip, you nodded. 

“Yeah. I’m back for good. Guess Charming’s just one of those places that never lets you go.”

At that, Jax silently agreed. You’d been best friends since middle school, you him and Opie. You’d grown up together, hanging out and getting into trouble. Your dad worked at TM as a mechanic and you used to go there after school to stay with him until it was time to go home. You, Jax and Opie would all hang out and play pranks, eating snacks and causing a ruckus but you were good kids. You’d stayed friends all the way through and still were. Five years ago though you’d taken off, wanting to see the world or at least see something other than Charming, and you had. You’d planned to stay away but the universe had different plans and you found yourself driving passed that Welcome to Charming sign you knew so well. A lot can change in five years though.

Jax was now head of the club while Opie, Donna, Piney, and Clay were dead. In just five years, nearly everyone you’d grown up with and around was dead and it had obviously taken its toll on Jax. He was different now, different than you remembered but he was still game to sit with you and catch up over a beer and still as protective as ever. When you were younger, he’d taken on somewhat of a big brother role and it seemed that while time had changed a lot, that was one thing that remained the same. You’d only been back for 2 weeks but you and Tig had gotten rather aquatinted and Jax didn’t to like it. He wasn’t jealous, he didn’t see you as anything more than his best friend, but was definitely against others getting involved with you. Mainly because you were the only not tainted thing left from his past and he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to keep you safe and the only way he knew how to do that was to make sure you didn’t get too close to anyone else in the club. That was proving difficult.

You killed the rest of your beer and set it down in the bar top.

“I gotta pee. I’ll be right back.”

Jax nodded and you stood, making your way through the sea of people, over to the hallway and towards the bathroom at the end. You went in and peed, a knock sounding on the door while you were washing your hands.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” 

With no response, you assumed they had left and took your time, drying your hands thoroughly and fixing your hair. You were more than surprised to be standing face to face with Tig when you opened the door. He stood there with a smile, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Hi, doll.”

You smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

“Hi yourself.”

He grinned even wider and leaned against the hallway wall himself, eyeing you.

“Nice to see you without your bodyguard.” 

“Yeah. He gives me breaks.”

You both laughed and Tig reached out, his hand cupping the side of your face while his thumb brushed over your lips.

“You’re absolutely fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

With a blush, you thanked him and looked down the hallway back to the party which was still in full swing. You were sure that Jax would be striking up conversation with someone else and probably wouldn’t notice if you’d be gone for a little. Tig could tell what you were thinking and tapped your cheek lightly, bringing his lips down to your ear.

“We can sneak away for a little bit, have some fun before he notices you’re not back yet.” 

You wanted to say no and respect Jax’s wishes but the alcohol in your system and the lust in his voice was making that hard to do. The way his eyes raked over your body wasn’t helping either and before you knew it, you were nodding and allowing him to lead you off to his dorm the way he’d wanted to do for the last 2 weeks. Your mouths were already connected as you entered the room, his hands cradling your head and holding you to him.

“Been waiting to get my mouth on you all week.”

With that, he closed the door behind him and locked it, pushing you further into the room. He backed you up towards the bed and pushed you down gently, his body already above yours and his hands pulling at your top. He lifted it up slightly and began leaving a trail of soft kisses and licks along your tummy and sides, a smile on your face as you reveled in the attention. With the timing that only Jax had though, there was a knock on the dorm door, his voice on the other side of it.

“Tig, open up.”

You cursed and lowered your shirt back down, knowing there was no way you were in getting out of this one. With a sigh, you both stood from the bed and Tig walked towards the door while you smoothed out your clothes and tried to fix your hair. He opened the door and immediately Jax pushed his way in, his eyes sweeping the room and settling on you before he looked back at Tig.

“What is she doing in here? What did I tell you? Didn’t I tell you she was off limits?”

He lunged for Tig but you quickly jumped in front of him, placing your hands on his shoulders and pushing him away slightly. “Look, I know you’re just trying to look out for me Jax and I appreciate it, I do, but you can’t keep treating me like a kid. You can’t tell me who I can and can’t sleep with. You’re my best friend and I love you but It’s getting annoying.”

His face was still angry but it slowly softened and he let out a long sigh. Tig was completely silent, wanting to let you handle it. Jax looked between the two of you and then pointed a threatening finger at Tig.

“You better fucking protect her. I don’t care if you’re not serious or together, if something happens to her because of you…” 

He didn’t finish the sentence but he didn’t have to, it was clear what his point was and Tig nodded. 

“I promise brother. I know how much she means to you.”

Jax stayed staring at him for a couple seconds before blowing out a breath and shaking his head, giving in.

“Fine. Just keep it down. I don’t wanna hear you guys out there.”

With one more glare at Tig, Jax turned around and left the dorm, leaving the two of you together. Tig went and locked the door once more before grabbing you and laying you down once more. 

“Now, where were we.” 

With a smile, you lifted your shirt over your head. 

“You were talking about getting your mouth on me.”


End file.
